james_camerons_avatarfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Exopack
Added the 'stub' and 'cite' templates to this page, simply because I don't know where the information comes from, the information is incomplete, AND because the information here is directly at odds with the information on Pandora. Furthermore, one harsh clash of facts is the idea of a 'wash-to-clean' filter, and the figure on the Pandora page which states the atmosphere is 18% carbon dioxide. Over 8% carbon dioxide is deadly to humans http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Carbon_dioxide_poisoning, and the fact that CO2 'scrubbing' (the reduction of carbon dioxide in air) requires -- with today's technology -- either single-use chemicals or a multi-hour 'regenerating' process on reusable chemicals http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Carbon_dioxide_scrubber -- neither of which is accomplished by running water through a filter pad -- makes the exo-pack listed in this article more likely to kill its user than do anything else. Someone cite this source or get real information in here. --NivikLiriak 04:25, December 31, 2009 (UTC) ...also, note the obvious pressure cylinder on the left side of the belt-pack in the upper-right hand picture. I believe there has to be at least some form of gas supply going on here. --NivikLiriak 04:47, December 31, 2009 (UTC) It is still the future, the filters could be filled with trillions of nanorobots witch remove the dangerous toxics. But i concur, i would like to know were that info comes from--Calles 15:47, January 2, 2010 (UTC) :But if we have nanobots that can filter the toxics, why don't we put them in the lining of our bronchial tubes, or at least in a less clumsy mask? --NivikLiriak 23:12, January 2, 2010 (UTC) ::I don't find the mask clumsy at all. Have you seen the masks that are used in our own time. Except for the backpack of course. Well okay it is probably not nano robots but some kind of nano material that traps the substances is still possible. The tank on the side might be for keeping hydrogen to make electricity it is obvious that pushing 5 liter breaths trough thous small pipes is not going to be easy with out a fan or similar device. And keeping a slight over pressure in the mask is also not dumb. --Calles 01:49, January 3, 2010 (UTC) So if Hells gate ceases to function all humans are as good as dead in the movie anywway. Given what the survival guide says that each 2 weeks the damn things have to be cleaned it can only mean death once Hell's gate becomes inoperable. :They only need to clean the filters, so they can clean the filters that Hell's gate uses. And there's probably some spare exopacks they can use so just put on one of those and clean the one you used before. Problem solved ;) --LuckyMan 22:46, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Sorry but is never that simple for an installation that large. And even if you have spare Exopacks you still die of starvation, as you die the moment you remove your mask to eat.--PunkMaister 20:23, April 8, 2010 (UTC) :No you don't die, that's proven many times in the movie =P. And in the Survival Guide it is stated that the filters are easy to clean and maintenance. --LuckyMan 20:28, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Many times? Where? The only time we see someone without a mask and not nearly dying was Quaritch because he held his breath when he went out. Try holding your breath and eating you can't period. --PunkMaister 02:27, April 9, 2010 (UTC) :Well how about the very end then when Jake inhales quite a bit of Pandoran air and still does not die. In any case you do not die at the exact moment you take off your mask. It's even said at the start of the movie that it will take at least a minute or so for it to have serious effect. So it's completely plausible to change your mask into another one even while under the influence of Pandoran air =). --LuckyMan 10:10, April 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Quaritch stepped out into the unfiltered air when he shot at the escaping Trudy and company. He held his breath until someone handed him a mask. If they let the living quarters of Hell's Gate become open to Pandoran air, all one would have to do is hold one's breath while switching to a new filter or washing out the one they have. Skxwang 13:00, April 9, 2010 (UTC) :Also, page 151of the script says, "The science guys will keep the lights on here. But I won’t miss this place." which implies that the few humans who were allowed to remain will keep the power and air up, at least for their use. Skxwang 15:28, April 9, 2010 (UTC) The Pandoran water is caustic and is as acidic as Drano unless it has gone through extremely complex distilling and filtering all youin do is burn yourself and damage the filter. In fact Pandoran rainwater would probably melt a human like the witch in then wizard of Oz. And still you cannot eath while holding your breath so you starve is as simple as that. --PunkMaister 16:23, April 17, 2010 (UTC) :Hmm, where does it say that Pandoran water is acidic? I remember reading something along those lines too but can't seem to find the source. Or was it in the old scriptment? And yes you cannot eat while holding your breath, but you can eat while not holding your breath (as Jake proved to us that your human body can inhale Pandoran air and you do not immediately die or faint out). It's not practical (eating a few bites and then putting your mask on), but if you really don't have any other choice it'll have to do =P. And as Skxwang said there are still science guys who're keeping the lights on. Anyways, if you want to discuss more about this matter make it into a forum thread or post. Article talk pages are meant for discussion about the article itself. --LuckyMan 17:04, April 17, 2010 (UTC)